


Starving

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Castiel never thought falling from Heaven would bring him to you. He never thought giving into his desires would change you. He never thought he’d take pleasure in your unwavering and eternal hunger for him… your hunger for only him.





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnskinnyballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/gifts).



> Again, thanks go to my Misha/Cas girl, @sculptorofbeginnings, for looking this over!! This is my final submissions for @spnskinnyballs’ challenge. The prompts I picked from her card are Cas and Starving. Also using the square Fallen Cas for my @spnkinkbingo card. Check out Grace from @scentsfromthebunker!!  
> (All blogs are from Tumblr)

 

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Grace kink. Dry humping. Unprotected sex. Dirty talk.**

**Bamby**

You were starving. Every ounce of you was deprived of what you craved. Your body, mind and soul… it all screamed in agony, in want, in need. You were ravenous.

The mattress you were on was hard. When you rolled to certain spots you could feel the springs underneath. It creaked as you moved, the metal frame whining in protest, begging you to stay still. You did not listen, and you did not care.

Nothing else mattered but the emptiness of your stomach. The hollowness of your soul. The brokenness of your mind. You were falling apart, desperate for one more taste. Without it, you were sure you would die.

Writhing on the bed, wailing in pain and misery, you clutched at what you could grab, pulling, tugging and tearing. Desperation didn’t come close to what you were feeling anymore. Starvation… on the brink of death or insanity… or both. It was a wonder you were still in one piece.

A breeze washed over you, catching your attention as you looked up. The door to the room where you’d thrown yourself, was now open. Standing in the room, tall and as magnificent as ever, was _him_.

“Castiel,” his name fell from your lips on a relieved breath. “You came.”

“Of course.” He stepped closer, coming to the side of the bed. You leaned into his touch as he brought his hand up to caress your face. “You prayed for me.”

Eyes fluttering closed, you hummed and turned your head into his palm to seek out his scent. “I always pray for you.”

“I’m at war, Y/N,” he reminded you. “I can’t always be here.”

“Do you want to be?” Your eyes slowly opened to meet his gaze. “Do you want to be with me?”

He watched you. He didn’t miss the way you held your breath as you waited. He saw the flicker of hope in your eyes. He could feel your trepidation as you shivered against his touch ever so slightly.

“Of course I want to be with you. I always want to be with you.”

Your lips turned up into a bright smile as you pulled yourself up onto your knees and leaned in. Eyes fluttering closed, fingers curling into his trench coat, you kissed Castiel.

There was nothing like kissing an angel. It always left you feeling so high, so fresh, so pure. White sparks of beautiful bliss coursed through your veins, pulling you into him further. You leaned in until you were flush with his chest, seeking out as much of his as possible.

But before you could dive in and swim in his touch, he pulled back. “You’re shaking,” he noted, looking down at you worriedly.

“Just need you, Castiel.” Your tugged on his coat lightly, trying to entice him closer. “Need _it_.”

Understanding crossed his blue eyes, and before you knew what was happening you were in his arms.

Castiel walked you over to the dingy beige couch, setting himself down with you in his lap. You moved quickly, shifting to straddle his waist. Nimble fingers tugged on his tie, trying to loosen it enough so you could get to his neck.

He just sat back, hands holding the backs of your thighs as he let you do what you needed. Truth be told, Cas enjoyed this as well. Your ravenous behaviour, your need for him, your desire. He revelled in your lust for his entirety. You’d corrupted the angel as much as he’d corrupted you.

Slipping your hand into his coat, you felt the cool metal of his angel blade hidden inside. Wrapping your fingers around it, you pulled away as you brought the blade out to light. Watching with lidded eyes and parted lips, you dragged the tip along his chest, popping the buttons of his dress shirt open.

Reaching his throat, you teased his adam’s apple before sliding the blade over a couple of inches… and then you flicked your wrist, slicing into his skin. A white and blue glow spilled from the cut, making you clench and whine needily.

The hiss that slipped from his throat was more pleasured than pained. His head tilted back, giving you better access, and you took it. Leaning in, you ran your tongue along the slit and hummed at the taste of him.

You weren’t just tasting the coppery blood, underneath all that was more. It was cool, and fresh, and made your nerves tingle as you hummed with relief and new hunger. Just one taste and you were melting. You wanted to drown in it… in Cas’ grace.

Smooth and thick, it almost tasty minty. Like a palette cleanser that purified you from the inside out. Everything felt lighter, everything looked brighter. You could smell the Earth, and hear it move. The more you drank the closer you got to touching heaven.

Castiel moaned underneath you, sliding his hands up to squeeze your ass. He pushed you against him, grinding your core into his hard crotch. You complied, thrusting against him, seeking your own pleasure while giving him his.

Drinking greedily, you moaned and groaned, rejoicing in your reprieve. The hell you’d been experiencing before Castiel had come back was now gone. Agony was replaced with a euphoria like no other. Nothing even came close to this feeling… except maybe one thing…

As if he was reading your mind- which you wouldn’t doubt- Castiel pulled you away and threw you onto the couch. You leaned back on your elbows and watched him, licking your lips as he tugged on his tie. Once it was on the floor he moved onto his trench coat and shirt, giving you the glorious view of his chest.

Leaning forward, you ran your hands along his chest, taking in the same lines you’d spent countless hours memorising over the last few months. Cas groaned as you began to lick at his skin, the coolness of it always unexpected. Letting you do what you wanted, he undid his belt and opened his pants, before pulling his cock out.

His hand shoved on your shoulder, pushing you back down onto the scratchy couch. Castiel was right there, claiming your lips with his own as he notched himself between your legs. Reaching between your thighs, he tore your panties, destroying them. Then he was leaning in, pressing the tip of his cock against your warm and slick slit.

Just like how his cool skin made your body shiver with need, your warmth made his muscles ripple with want.

The first thrust was… ecstacy.

You threw your head back as your lips parted on a silent gasp. You fingers curled into the couch as your back arched. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you pulled him in closer.

Castiel leaned in, mouthing at your breasts. His fingers trailed along your skin, leaving a path of goose bumps in his wake. You were helpless to his touch, to his presence, left lapping up whatever he’d give you.

Everything. Cas would give you everything. As long as you would give him this, your warmth and devotion, he would give you everything.

Thrusting into you until he felt the wall to your womb, Castiel groaned. He felt the need to close his eyes as an overwhelming sense of perfection shook through him, but he fought it. He wanted to see you, to watch you fall apart because of him. It was the most beautiful thing he’d seen since the dawn of time.

Resting his elbows in either side of your head, Castiel caged you in. He stared down at you, watching the way you bit your lip and moaned as he began to thrust harder and faster.

He fucked you with a desperation that felt very human. The way he watched you, sought out your pleasure to enhance his own. He craved the feeling of you strangling his cock as you came.

You brought your hand up to cradle his face and ran your thumb along his bottom lip. “Come inside me, Castiel. I want to feel it. Need to feel you inside me, completely. _Please_ ,” you begged, almost sobbing with desperation.

The first taste of his grace hadn’t been enough. You needed to feel more of him, all of him. His warm and sticky cum, and its traces of his cool angelic essence.

Groaning, he leaned down to catch your lips with his. You tugged and nipped on his lip, letting instinct take over as you licked into his mouth, tasting all of him.

Something cool but unseen flicked against your clit, sending you into a shuddering and screaming orgasm. Castiel held you close, muffling your cries as he felt your walls clench around his cock. That’s all it took before he spilled inside you, coming until you were overflowing with his seed.

Feeling his cum, his grace, his everything, feeling it inside you… you came again, dragging your nails into his back as you arched into him.

Castiel held you, let you ride out your endings as he came down from his own high. When you were finally able to breath again, and no longer shaking, he pulled out of you and sat back. He watched as you laid there, chest heaving as your eyes rolled back. The smile that split your face was one of complete contentment and bliss.

“Better?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded, biting your lip. “Much.”

He knew better though. While you were better, Castiel wasn’t a fool. For now you were satisfied, but soon you would be ravenous for him all over again. Soon you would be hungry for him, the agony and misery would return, and only he would be able to ease it.

You were satiated… but soon you would be starving once more.

**Bamby**


End file.
